feedingfrenzyfandomcom-20200214-history
Feeding Frenzy
Wiki.png|thumb|204px|right|The Logo]] =Feeding Frenzy= From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia 'Feeding Frenzy' is an arcade-style aquatic game written by Sprout Games, and published by PopCap Games, previously known as GameHouse. With an initial debut in 2004, it saw re-release on the Xbox Live Arcade service, with versions for both the original Xbox and the Xbox 360. The Xbox 360 version, released March 15, 2006, was the 17th most popular Xbox Live Arcade title for 2006.In February 2006, the sequel to this game, Feeding Frenzy 2: Shipwreck Showdown was released..In Feeding Frenzy, players control a hungry marine predator intent on munching as many other fish as possible. During the course of the game's 40 levels, the player takes on the role of different aquatic species (ending with an orca during the last few levels), each trying to move up the food chain. As smaller fish are eaten, the player's own fish grows in size and becomes capable of eating somewhat larger fish. By the end of each level, the fish is sufficiently large that it can eat almost anything on-screen. Players must be vigilant for hazards which include depth charge, larger predators, and jellyfish.If the player eats a sufficiently large number of fish in a short period of time, a score-enhancing Feeding Frenzy is initiated. If the player continues to rapidly consume other fish, a further Double Frenzy can be achieved. These both end when a short period of time without further rapid consumption elapses.The full game includes both a normal mode and a "time attack" mode.The free ActiveX version of Feeding Frenzy can be played online at websites such as the MSN Gaming Zone, but has only a limited number of levels. The Windows version, Feeding Frenzy Deluxe, is available for download as a trial, with the full version available for a fee. Additionally, Xbox and Xbox 360 versions exist. The original Xbox version is available via an Xbox Live Arcade disc from Microsoft, or from Official Xbox Magazine discs. The Xbox 360 version can be downloaded from the Xbox Live Marketplace, either as a free demo, or as a full version for a cost of 400 Microsoft Points. This version is also included on the disc that comes with the Xbox Arcade bundle for the Xbox 360, alongside Pacman Championship Edition, UNO, Luxor 2, and Boom Boom Rocket. The Xbox 360 Pro and Elite versions include this version as one of the 16 game demos preloaded on the hard drive.An arcade version was released by UltraCade Technologies which featured a ticket redemption system.A review by IGN criticized the title's simple mechanics and overall lack of depth, resulting in a score of 6.6 out of 10 for the Xbox 360 version. The review suggested that additional online elements could have helped with the title's otherwise limited lasting appeal.TheTeamXbox review also commented negatively about the game's difficulty and replayability, suggesting that it may be better suited towards children. Nonetheless, despite being somewhat shallow, TeamXbox concluded that the game was still accessible and fun, awarding the Xbox 360 version a 7 out of 10. Category:Browse